Seduction Next Door
by SnawtaQyrios
Summary: Mikaela yang sedang hamil mengidam sesuatu yang tak biasa. Di mana berawal dari situ sang tetangga sangat getol menggoda suaminya. / Warning : mpreg / Didedikasikan untuk Marry Sykess.


**Owari no Seraph © Takaya Kagami & Yamato Yamamoto**

.

[Pengarang tidak mencari/mendapatkan profit atas pengerjaan hasil karya fanfik ini].

.

 **Warning**

AU, typo (s), misstypo (s), OOC ngat-sangat, mpreg/kehamilan pria, ada bahasa gaul dan bahasa drama rumahan pasutri lebay, cerita bertele-tele, humor dan komedi seperti biasa, jayus.

.

Didedikasikan untuk teman satu fandom yang masih sangat setia di fandom minor ini, Marry Sykess.

.

* * *

 **. : SEDUCTION NEXT DOOR : .**

* * *

Tidak ada yang bisa memungkiri bagaimana serangan afeksi yang dilancarkan Yuichiro secara bertubi-tubi―hangat dan terlampau mengasihi. Sebagai kepala keluarga di mana ia absolut menjadi pihak 'penusuk' dan mampu membuahi, Yuichiro rela bertingkah konyol demi kepuasan sang pasangan yang kini telah berhasil memproduksi sebuah janin.

Di zaman sekarang, gender pria tidak hanya bisa menjadi penanam benih. Pun ada kategori di antara mereka yang memiliki satu set alat rahim dan memerankan hakikat selayaknya wanita namun sifat masih laki, tidak binal maupun tidak banci.

Ya, Yuichiro telah menikahi seorang pria yang bisa hamil bernama Mikaela.

Awalnya Yuichiro sama sekali tidak mengetahui pemuda yang telah menjadi gebetannya semasa kuliah itu masuk golongan kasta pria yang mampu mengandung. Karena sejauh ini tidak hanya golongan pria itu saja yang katanya memiliki sinyal pemikat bagi radar pria kategori penanam benih, situasi ini pun turut dimanfaatkan para penyandang homogen untuk eksis.

Dalam artian, pria yang bisa hamil maupun _botty_ banci, ataupun _uke harem_ , tidak mempunyai perbedaan kecuali jika perut mereka bisa membuncit atau tidak. Tapi untuk mengetahui fakta di dalam perut menggembung itu berisi fetus atau bukan tentu saja harus dibuktikan dengan pemeriksaan ultrasonografi. Karena mungkin saja perut gembung disebabkan oleh kurangnya gizi atau kebanyakan makan uang haram lalu masuk majalah Hid*yah. Hiii, ngeri.

Di situlah yang menjadi ketetapan dinamika hidup yang baru. Pasangan sesuka jenis sudah mulai banyak diterima sekalipun tidak banyak juga yang masih nyinyir mata.

Persetubuhan perdana dilakukan seminggu setelah Yuichiro mengungkapkan pengakuan cinta. Empat tahun menjalin hubungan, langgeng, adem ayem dan tenang. Hingga kini jabatannya sebagai CEO di sebuah perusahaan terbesar dengan rekening tabungan sangat teramat bengkak, sanggup meminang si pirang tanpa ada iming-iming keterpaksaan.

Hanya saja Mikaela kelewat gengsi menerima lamaran dengan alasan masih ingin berkarir meski akhirnya mengucap sebuah kalimat akibat pergaulan bebasnya dengan kekasih hati.

"Yuu- _chan_ , aku hamil."

Tanpa memutar bola mata dan tanpa menunggu perputaran jam bergulir cukup lama, detik itu juga Yuichiro mentitah manajernya untuk menyiapkan segala acara dan perlengkapan pernikahan. Mulai dari penghulu, siapa yang menjadi saksi, gedung resepsi, apa saja yang akan dikonsumsi, akomodasi, serta restu yang masih terhalang langsung teratasi.

Sekalipun ia harus babak belur duluan bahkan sujudnya berubah menjadi pelukan di lantai karena kemurkaan sang calon kakak ipar yang tidak terima adiknya dinodai.

Dan Yuichiro yang sejak lahir sudah bergelimang harta warisan dan sebuah pangkat pekerjaan diincar hanya semata demi gelar strata dan sebutan hidup mandiri, semua akan terbungkam jika uang yang berkata.

Satu unit rumah di perumahan _real estate_ beserta isi-isinya tinggal sorong. Kakak Mikaela, Shinya dengan sekejap langsung bersikap hangat.

"Ya, Yuu- _chan_ , kurestui kalian."

Bibir yang berot akibat digebuk para tukang pukul Shinya hanya bisa tersungging sebentar dan Mikaela dari koridor atas menangis sedu ala-ala serial Filipina seketika semakin mengharu biru tatkala si kepala perak itu melanjutkan.

"Tapi, kau tahu, 'kan? Aku memang layak menjadi wali nikah Mika- _chan_ , hanya saja kami masih di bawah pengawasan paman. Ya, aku rasa kau tau apa maksudku."

Itu artinya masih ada satu orang lagi yang harus Yuichiro dapatkan restunya. Dan sayang sangat sayang, sang paman, Urd, bukanlah tipe manusia yang mudah disogok. Beliau adalah inspektur kepala polisi divisi tindak pidana kejahatan. Wah, susah nian kalau harus mencuri hati seorang penegak hukum dengan sumpalan harta gono-gini. Tapi bukan Yuichiro namanya kalau melambaikan tangan ke kamera begitu saja.

Yuichiro segera melancarkan aksi, demi sang calon keturunan dan primadoni yang ia cintai sungguh mati. Tujuh _voucher_ paket haji plus tiket pesawat jet pribadi beserta tempat menginap di hotel berbulan dan ongkos belanja, Yuichiro berikan kepada Urd selaku pengganti orang tua Mikaela.

Coba didelusikan, rutin tiap tahun selama tujuh tahun ke depan sudah disiapkan tempat di tanah suci untuk berhaji yang sekarang harus menunggu sepuluh tahun untuk mendapatkan gilirannya. Dan tentunya ada kebanggaan, kepuasan dan kemudahan serta kesenangan tersendiri. Hanya orang yang tidak beriman yang akan menolak.

"Segera tetapkan tanggal pernikahan."

Amplop berisi paket _voucher_ diambil. Urd sukses disuap.

Ternyata perlu modal yang teramat sangat banyak untuk mempersunting Mikaela. Tapi Yuichiro holang kaya. Masih banyak kok hartanya.

Singkat cerita Yuichiro dan Mikaela menikah. Semua orang senang. _Shipper_ OTP YuuMika bahagia. Apalagi sang _author_ tentunya. Meskipun hanya dalam fanfiksi buatannya saja.

Lalu cobaan pertama ditiupkan. Baru menginjak usia tiga bulan masa kehamilan, Mikaela keguguran. Yuichiro disalahkan dengan tudingan sering melakukan sanggama dengan tidak hati-hati.

Yuichiro apa deh ya, cuma bisa _scott jump_.

Baru satu setengah tahun kemudian atas petunjuk dokter Mikaela bisa 'berisi' lagi yang tentunya keluarga kecil ini telah belajar dari pengalaman terdahulu. Pola hidup terutama aktivitas kerja harus diubah dan profesi Mikaela sebagai konsultan berpindah tempat kerja menjadi di rumah ditemani satu buah laptop sebagai media dan presensi Yuichiro yang kini juga lebih mengurangi pekerjaannya di perusahaan.

Perkara cobaan kedua di mulai dari sini. Ketika Mikaela menanti _email_ laporan, berpongah dagu duduk di kursi kerja yang menghadap jendela berkaca besar, termenung mengamati jemuran tetangga.

Perut agak sedikit menggembul dielus-elus. Ia berteriak manja. "Yuu- _chan_!"

Sekonyong-konyong Yuichiro muncul hanya bercelana sempak dan kaos oblong tak berlengan, ketek kinclong kelihatan (gini-gini si _seme_ harus lepas dari bulu-bulu). Ponsel ulek terjepit di tengah-tengah telinga dan bahu kiri.

"Sudah ya, nanti kutelepon lagi."

Ponsel yang telah memutus koneksi secara sepihak itu dilempar asal. Menubruk kerasnya lantai. Seketika nyala cahayanya hilang―mati total. Kaca layar kecilnya retak. Penutup belakangnya terburai. Baterainya terpelanting cukup jauh dari badan ponsel yang dalam keadaan terbalik.

Tak perlu disesalilah. Karena bagi Yuichiro sebuah ponsel rusak seperti sosis eceran. Setelah dilep, bungkusnya hempaskan. _Wong sugih_ , _seng_ ada lawan. Toh, harga ponselnya ekonomis kok. 50ebo. Belinya di lapak Mamang Guren yang sering mangkal random, menyirami hati para _seme-seme_ takut _uke_.

"Ya, ada apa, Adinda?"

Mikaela bertingkah manis sembari gigit jari. "Anakmu sepertinya ingin sesuatu, Yuu- _chan_."

Yuichiro membungkuk agak berjongkok, memeluk perut lendung Mikaela yang tengah duduk. Sebelah daun telinga ditempelkan pada gembulan perut Mikaela tepat di pusar yang tertutup pakaian. Mendekap penuh sayang.

Ada suara imajiner, " _Ibu ngidam, Pap_."

Waduh, cobaan apa lagi _iki_.

Bukan. Yuichiro bukan suami kurang dihajar. Bukan pula kepala keluarga yang tidak penyayang. Ia hanya teringat kejadian dua minggu silam.

Mundur 14 hari lalu, Mikaela kala itu sudah pernah ngidam. Ngidamnya cukup _antimainstream_ biar dibilang tidak pasaran. Ia hanya ingin Yuichiro melayaninya sepanjang hari dengan berpakaian ala _mermaid_ plus bando _nekomimi_ biar kelihatan unyu.

Tiap Mikaela memanggil minta dibawakan sesuatu dari meja kerjanya, Yuichiro datang berpenampilan _mermaid_ kalau tidak ngesot ya lompat-lompat kayak pocong. Mau bagaimana, dua kaki terbungkus sirip duyung. Tidak leluasa melangkah.

Yuichiro tak masalah, asal _uke_ tercinta terasupi ngidamnya. Tapi yang bikin susah adalah di saat ia justru lupa bahwa siang hari ia telah memiliki agenda untuk melakukan pertemuan, di rumah pula (karena ia sebelas dua belas dengan Mikaela, menjadikan rumah sebagai tempat kantor pribadi kedua) dengan beberapa kolega.

Para tamu yang baru dibukakan pintu secara massal berekspresi bingung dengan masing-masing dahi berkerut. Mereka seolah melihat sebuah pantai hijau tercemar dengan sosok bangkai putri duyung terdampar dan siap dibelah-belah mendapati Yuichiro ala _mermaid_ yang berada di balik pintu yang membuka.

Yuichiro pun sama terbelalaknya karena baru ingat telah menyepakati janji. Untuk buang malu, Yuichiro berseru, membuat para tamu yang masih di muka pintu tersentak bersamaan.

"TATAP MATA SAYA!" Bola mata sengaja dipelototkan. "TATAP! TATAP!"

Dan mereka mau-maunya menuruti, karena ada nada paksaan di dalam suara lekong nan sengau yang menyatakan, " _Siapa yang enggak nurut, ta' cium_."

Daripada rabies dicium banci, serempak semuanya mengikuti.

"Kalian tidak akan melihat apa pun setelah ini!"

Sugesti yang sangat manjur. Mereka tidak melihat penampakan _mermaid_ binal lagi sedetik kemudian, toh pintunya dibanting menutup.

Yuichiro secepat kijang mengganti pakaian di posisi yang masih bertempat di balik pintu.

"Tenang, Dinda Mika," beha _mermaid_ dilayangkan sembarang, bando bertelinga kucing dilempar, "Abang Yuu- _chan_ bisa mengatasinya, kok."

Mikaela duduk anteng tak beringsut sedikit pun dari kursi kerja yang dapat terlihat dari ruang tamu. Hanya tersenyum sebentar, enggan ikut campur alih-alih membantu.

Dasar _uke_ durhaka!

Dan hari ini, Yuichiro bersetelan layaknya tukang kuli panggul di pasar rakyat gara-gara kegerahan sehabis berlakon jadi maskot. Mikaela lagi-lagi memintanya berkostum monster berwarna kuning untuk kembali menjadi babunya. Dan untuk sekarang ia minta ngidam apa lagi.

Yuichiro mendongak. Dekapannya sengaja melonggar agar ia bisa bertatap muka dengan Mikaela yang menunduk.

"Bilang sama Abang, Dinda ngidam apa kali ini?"

"Tuh." Tatapan dicondongkan ke arah jemuran.

Kentara sekali Mikaela terlihat sangat antusias pada pakaian dalam seksi wanita berukuran _dress_ pendek setengah paha, berbahan sutra hitam transparan dan renda-renda serta tali spageti sebagai penggoda, terpanggang dalam jemuran di bawah terik ganasnya sang surya. Tanpa bertanya lebih Yuichiro sudah bisa mengartikan.

"Mau pakai itu, sayang?" Tidak menunggu jawaban seolah paham, "Segera Abang belikan." Yuichiro langsung berdiri, berkeinginan memesan lewat toko internet.

Seketika Mikaela mencegah. Tangan Yuichiro ditarik bahkan sebelum ia melayangkan satu langkah. "Bukan buat aku."

Yuichiro mafhum, napas ditarik embus lega, menabahkan hati meski ia tahu tebakannya tadi jelas keliru. "Iya, Dinda Mika. Abang tahu, Dinda mau Abang yang pakai, 'kan? "

Si pirang mengangguk cepat dan mengukirkan senyum lebar.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya. Abang telepon dulu _online shop_ -nya."

Mikaela masih mencegah. Pergelangan tangan kiri Yuichiro tetap ditarik. "Tidak mau yang beli. Aku maunya yang itu!"

Rambut hitam digaruk, "Yang itu?" satu jarinya menunjuk. Memastikan. Sekalipun jelas barang itu adalah harga mati.

"Iya, yang itu."

Yuichiro mencoba menawar, "Itu kelihatan lingeri murahan, sayang. Bisa bikin alergi. Abang belikan yang ber- _branded_ aja ya, Victor*a S*cret."

"Enggak! Aku mau Yuu- _chan_ pakai yang dijemur itu dan harus dari hasil nyolong!"

Ini sungguh kelewatan. _Uke_ macam apa yang meminta sang _seme_ berstatus ningrat mencuri sebuah lingeri demi ngidam? Ada kok. Itu, Mikaela contohnya.

Yuichiro sepertinya tengah menimbang-nimbang.

Pernah satu kali Yuichiro tidak menuruti kemauan mengidamnya Mikaela dan sama sekali tidak percaya mitos yang menceritakan bahwa sang jabang bayi kelak akan ngiler setelah dilahirkan. Yuichiro mah tak gentar. Sekali-sekali melawan.

Namun yang ia takuti bukan itu, melainkan sikap defensif Mikaela yang sampai harus dirawat inap hanya karena acara mengidamnya tidak terpenuhi. Muntah-muntah banyak sampai dehidrasi. Denyut nadi dan jantung melemah dan demam tinggi. Dokter menyederhanakan penyebutannya sebagai bentuk spontanitas penolakan.

Yuichiro bahkan mendapatkan surat peringatan dari Shinya yang akan membuatkan surat cerai karena telah membuat adiknya mendekam dalam rumah sakit.

Tak ingin mendulang kejadian ngilu, Yuichiro mau tak mau wajib memenuhi semua permintaan masa ngidam Mikaela segila apa pun itu.

"Iya, iya, buat Dinda apa sih yang tidak."

Yuichiro bisa saja meminta izin kepada sang tetangga untuk meminjam kalau perlu membeli lingeri berjemur tersebut. Terlebih pemilik rumah di sebelah itu penghuni yang baru pindah hari kemarin, dengan catatan pasti dia tidak tahu bahwa di rumah Yuichiro tidak ada manusia bergender wanita―padahal Yuichiro sendiri yang pakai.

Tapi sebuah bohlam yang menyala di atas kepala Yuichiro bukan itu. Ia betulan mencuri.

Sebuah benda mirip hasil prakarya anak-anak dusun―galah panjang―Yuichiro rangkai berkat kemampuan kreatifnya. Ditemani Mikaela di sampingnya yang berbaring miring di lantai tanpa melakukan guna kecuali makan camilan.

"Nah, dengan ini kita bisa nyolong." Yuichiro memamerkan galah panjang buatannya yang sudah jadi.

Mikaela mengkilah diakhiri kuap. "Kita? Yuu- _chan_ aja kali."

Dasar, _uke_ super duper durhaka!

"Iya, iya, dengan ini Yuu- _chan_ bisa nyolong. Puas? Udah, enggak usah ngangguk. Dinda, tunggu di sini aja. Liat Abang beraksi. Oke?"

Mikaela patuh menggeleng ('kan katanya enggak boleh ngangguk).

Langkah-langkah gagah menggema. Hentak-hentak galah nelangsa. Dari halaman belakang Yuichiro menjulurkan galah panjang _a.k.a_ senjata buat nyolong untuk melompati beton pembatas dengan area tetangga.

Begitu tampannya Yuichiro melompat galah. Mikaela berbinar mata dan bertepuk tangan terkagum-kagum mengamati sang suami yang malah bepose keren kala tubuh terbangnya sudah melewati pembatas dinding. Sesampai di area belakang tetangga, Yuichiro nyungsep ke kandang ayam dan dipatuki para ayam karena kebanyakan gaya.

Lima belas menit kemudian Mikaela yang nyaris ketiduran disebabkan oleh menunggu kelamaan mendengar bahana teriakan dari arah depan.

"Mika!"

Suara itu semakin mendekat.

"Mika sayang, lingerinya sudah Abang dapatkan." Yuichiro datang belepotan bulu-bulu unggas sekujur badan. "Jadi bagaimana? Ngidam Dinda sudah terpenuhi, 'kan?"

Mikaela mengangguk senang tapi cuma berjeda sedetik kemudian ia menggeleng.

Yuichiro mengerti, "Oh iya, 'kan Abang belum pakai, ya." Sambil terkekeh paksa. Sehelai lingeri transparan tertenteng yang tadi direngkuh jemari kirinya penuh semangat kini terlihat melesu.

Mikaela menambahkan riang, "Benar, dan harus dipakai malam ini juga sebelum kita bercinta."

Mata hijau membelalak, kegirangan tapi malu-malu. Pria mana yang diajaki bercinta bakal menolak. Dan ini namanya panen raya setelah menanam kesialan. Yuichiro sungguh beruntung.

Malamnya ada napas-napas melenguh dan desah-desah di dalam kamar Yuichiro dan Mikaela. Bunyi pegas yang berderit serta pria berlakon banci menggunakan lingeri kekecilan dan berdandan seronok. (Ingat meski penampilan Yuichiro mirip makhluk setengah gagal ia tetap penusuk, haram menusuk).

Karena fik ini be- _rate_ T maka adegan lemonnya di- _skip_ saja ya.

* * *

" _Assalamu'alaikum_."

Kediaman Hyakuya kedatangan tamu.

" _Assalamu'alaikum_."

Sunyi, tak ada suara yang menyahuti. Pada bagian kiri di daun kembar pintu depan setengah membelah terbuka.

" _Assalamu'alaikum_."

" _Walaikumsalam_." Mikaela keluar dari peraduan. Yuichiro berjalan di belakangnya.

"Halo, tetangga." Dia melambai.

Seorang wanita berambut ungu ikal tergerai cantik. Tubuhnya pendek tapi justru itu yang menambahkan sisi keimutannya. Wajah cerah, putih tanpa riasan berlebih. Polesan alami yang sanggup membuat kaum adam mencandu memandanginya.

"Saya tetangga sebelah, baru pindah, maaf hanya bisa berkunjung sekarang dan menyapa ka―"

"Shinoa?" Yuichiro spontan sambil menunjuk sungkan.

Mikaela dibuat heran. Segera menyetir leher menatap sang suami dengan kesan bertanya.

"Aa?" Shinoa ikut-ikutan menunjuk.

Netra lazuardi memicing. Kali ini diarahkan kepada sang tetangga tanpa tuding aling-aling.

 _Aa?_ Mikaela tidak budek. Pastinya si tetangga dan suaminya pernah terjalin sesuanu. Hatinya cemburu.

Kebingungan bercampur kuaran beberapa titik emosi Mikaela yang diabaikan bertambah berlipat ketika sang tetangga mengibaskan rambutnya ala iklan sampo yang dibintangi artis transgender Thailand. _Slow motion_ , disengaja dan seduktif.

Dan rasanya Mikaela ingin keberojol saat itu juga saat melihat reaksi Yuichiro dalam menanggapi gelagat sang tetangga yang jelas-jelas ada unsur menggoda. Yuichiro setengah berlari, hendak menyongsong, mendekatinya.

Mikaela menahan napas. Dada refleks dicengkeram tangan kanan. Sesak. Sakit. Seperti ada pisau tak kasat menancap. Baru berjumpa dengan orang asing sudah disuguhi adegan memilukan seperti ini. Remuk _kokoro_ , coy! Saking pedihnya mata biru merekam pijak demi pijak jejakan Yuichiro sangat teramat lamban.

Tak kuat. Jarak mereka semakin terpangkas. Mikaela ingin berteriak tapi suara tak mau melontar. Ingin mencegah tapi seluruh otot dan sendi melonggar. Mikaela tak bisa apa-apa kecuali jadi figuran tak dianggap.

Oh, tidak! Napas Mikaela memburu. Tinggal sejengkal jarak antara Yuichiro dan sang tetangga.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Yuichiro melewatinya?

Empat.

Lima.

Enam.

Yuichiro menemui pagar?

Si kepala hitam berteriak. "Mamang es doger! Beli, Mang! Beli! Beli tiga gelas. Haus, Mang. Haus!

Mikaela lega.

Sang tetangga memaling kepala dengan mulut ternganga.

* * *

"Adek enggak nyangka bakal setetangga sama Aa."

Mikaela diam.

Yuichiro berhongkang kaki menyeruput tetesan es doger terakhir, duduk di sofa tengah. "Aa juga, Dek."

Tangan Mikaela diam-diam terkepal di balik bantal. Geram.

"Dimakan, A', kuenya. Itu adek yang bikin lo." Shinoa datang berbuah tangan kue _tart_ mini berperisa cokelat sebagai acara perkenalan antar sesama tetangga.

Yuichiro menggarpu secuil kue. "Iya enak, Dek. Masakan Adek tidak berubah, ya."

"Makasih, A'." Shinoa tersipu. "Mika- _san_ , dimakan juga dong kuenya."

Memanggil Yuichiro, Aa. Memanggil Mikaela dengan nama. Tetangga cebol ini membikin Mikaela dongkol.

"Tidak, makasih." Sekalipun jengkel tetap jaga imej dong. "Tidak diperbolehkan dokter makan yang manis-manis, nanti aku diabates, kasihan anakku." Perut buncit dibelai sayang. Mikaela seakan memamerkan, _Lu aa-aaan, tapi gue nih yang bunting anaknya Yuu-chan. Lu mah apa? Masa lalu! Kasian deh loe!_

Faktanya, Mikaela hanya tersenyum semanis malaikat.

"Jadi, tujuan Adek kemari selain ingin silaturahmi juga ingin mengambil sesuatu dari Aa."

Mikaela terhenyak tapi tidak ditampakkan. _Kalau lu bilang ingin mengambil hati Yuu-chan, gue bacok!_

"Mengambil apa, Dek?"

"Yang Aa curi kemaren."

Yuichiro tersedak. Mikaela terbelalak.

"Tidak usah kaget. Tidak usah kaget."

Si kepala hitam merasa malu. Si pirang kikuk tapi tetap _stay cool_.

"Enggak bakalan Adek laporin, karena yang nyuri 'kan Aa." Shinoa menunduk, bersemu. Seolah memberi kesan bahwa seharusnya dia yang dicuri bukan pakaian dalam wanita berjemur.

Tingkah genitnya mambuat Mikaela risih. Tapi berbeda dengan Yuichiro yang sepertinya termakan satu kali kunyahan.

Canggung, "Ah, anu, maaf ya, Dek."

"Iya, A', enggak apa-apa. Adek tidak akan menanyakan apa tujuan Aa mencuri lingerinya Adek. Adek cuma mau mengambil kembali. Barangnya udah enggak guna bagi Aa lagi, 'kan? Berarti boleh Adek ambil lagi, 'kan?"

Mata hijau bergulir ke mata safir yang apatis dan enggan berkomentar, lebih doyan menjadi pemantau opera dodol ini.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari sang _uke_ , Yuichiro memutuskan sepihak. "Iya, Dek. Udah enggak kepake lagi. Mau Aa ambilkan sekarang?"

"Boleh, A'."

Mikaela sengaja berdehem, "Yuu- _chan_ sayang, biar aku aja yang ngambilin lingerinya."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, Mikaela sudah melenggang ke kamar. Lingeri melar akibat dipakai Yuichiro tadi malam tambah dibuat melar oleh Mikaela. Ditarik-tarik sekuat tenaga sampai sobek-sobek. Kedongkolan Mikaela larikan ke benda tak bernyawa. Lupa bahwa berkat itu asupan ngidamnnya terpenuhi. Memang jika seseorang sudah terpantik emosi, kebaikan sebesar gunung sekalipun, runtuh.

Lingeri yang terlipat rapi diserahkan dan disambut sukacita oleh Shinoa. Meski setelahnya wanita itu dibuat kecewa lantaran lingerinya sudah tidak utuh seperti terakhir dijemur. Satu tali spagetinya panjang sebelah. Renda pada bagian bawah _dress_ lepas nyaris separuh. Ada lubang bolong-bolong di bagian dada. Shinoa melongo tatkala merentangkannya.

Mikaela berdehem lagi, "Ah, maaf tadi anaknya Byakkomaru yang memainkan lingerinya. Tahu-tahu sudah kunyuk." Alasan. Dan ia pun pura-pura mencari, "Yakkaccin, pus. Yakkaccin, di mana kau?"

Yakkaccin datang tepat di saat Yuichiro berspekulasi pasti bahwa lingeri milik Shinoa telah disabotase manusia. Dan seingat Yuichiro tadi subuh lingeri itu tidak ada hiasan ala baju gembel robek sana-sani. Hanya sedikit kebesaran, ya, kebesaran dari bentuk awal akibat habis dipakainya.

Shinoa terkaget. Jantungnya terlompat sebentar. Nyaris terjengkang jika saja di belakangnya tidak ada bangku berbusa. Peliharaan Mikaela rupanya tidak biasa.

"Yo, Yakkaccin, kasih salam sama tante Shinoa." Mikaela menggerakan tangan Yakkaccin yang sudah dipangkunya. Tangan sang binatang nyaris setara dengan tangan kurus Mikaela.

Shinoa tersenyum terpaksa, hambar dan takut. Sebab hewan piaraan tetangganya itu anak harimau berbulu loreng putih-biru. Shinoa semakin gugup tatkala Yakkaccin mengaum menyapa dirinya. Suaranya memang tidak seganas harimau sumatera yang pernah Shinoa lihat waktu kecil tapi gigi taringnya berkilat meremangkan bulu kuduk. Seram.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, biar Aa gantikan lingeri Adek yang rusak." Yuichiro angkat suara merenyahkan kegundahan Shinoa.

Dalam balon imajiner Mikaela di atas kepala, ia geram tak tertahankan dengan dua tangan terkepal hendak meninju-ninju.

"Ah, tidak perlu," tindak tanduk Shinoa manis, Mikaela tambah jijik, "lagipula Adek enggak akan pake lingeri lagi, A'. Buat siapa juga Adek make, 'kan sekarang Adek sendirian."

Shinoa modus. Mikaela menyembunyikan rasa sengak dengan menggelitik-gelitik perut Yakkaccin, tapi dua daun telinga tetap terpasang baik.

"Adek kemarin menjemur karena nemu ini lingeri saat bongkar-bongkar barang pindahan. Biarlah rusak, A'. Lingerinya bakal Adek simpan, soalnya ini 'kan banyak kenangannya, A'. Dari mantan suami Adek dulu." Shinoa terlihat menyendu. Yuichiro ikut simpati.

 _Oh, jablay tho?_ Pantes, Mikaela bersatir dalam hati.

"Yakin, Dek?"

Mengangguk, "Iya, A'. Enggak usah. Adek rida mah."

* * *

Shinoa pulang ketika langit sudah gelap. Mikaela menahan hati untuk tidak marah paling tidak sampai mereka salat Isya berjamaah. Menjelang makan malam barulah ia ungkap perkara. Mereka duduk berseberangan di meja makan menyantap _steak_ beraroma lezat.

"Siapa tuh yang tadi sore? Kok, adek aaan?"

Yuichiro santai mengunyah, "Teman."

Pisau mengiris _steak_ tak sabaran, "Teman atau mantan?"

Yuichiro masih tak menoleh, "Dua-duanya." Tersadar jawaban spontanitasnya dapat memicu masalah, Yuichiro kontan memandang Mikaela. Garpu di tangan Mikaela sudah patah menjadi dua.

Garpu dibuang. Bunyinya menggelenting menempa lantai. Mikaela menancapkan pisau tepat di tengah-tengah daging merah kecokelatan yang di atasnya bersiram saus. "Perlu ya, masih pake aa-aaan?"

"Kebiasaan, Din."

Jawaban berpotensi radang lagi. Mikaela memberengut emosi. "Oh, jadi begitu."

"Ciyee, Dinda cemburu, ya?" Yuichiro berusaha meredam tensi suasana. Namun gagal. Yuichiro dihadiahi _steak_ terbang beserta pisau-pisaunya. Dan pas sasaran menamplok wajah tampannya. Hidung Yuichiro mimisan.

Mikaela angkat badan, melenggang meninggalkan meja makan. Nafsu makannya mendadak hilang.

Yuichiro mengejar di belakang seraya menyeka leleran darah. "Ayolah, Din. Jangan ngambek, lagian itu juga udah masa lalu, biarlah masa lalu." Yuichiro malah mendangdut plus dengan goyangan Bang J*li.

Mikaela tak mempan dibuat tertawa. Ia tetap lanjut berjalan menuju kamar. Yuichiro menyusulnya dan kepalanya nyaris terantuk pintu kamar yang keburu dibuka tutup cepat oleh Mikaela.

Pintu terkunci dari dalam, Yuichiro mengetuk, "Dinda Mika. Maafin Abang, ya. Jangan ngambek dong!" Tak ada tanggapan. "Penyebutan itu ucapan refleks, kalau memang Dinda tak setuju bakal Abang ganti deh."

Masih sunyi.

"Dinda enggak usah iri, ucapan 'Adek' masih kalah jauh dengan sebutan 'Dinda' ku padamu."

Ada benarnya. Mikaela sedikit terkail rayuan. Daun pintu sedikit membuka.

"Percuma Yuu- _chan_ enggak manggil dia 'Adek' lagi kalau dianya masih manggil Yuu- _chan_ 'Aa'." Mikaela hanya menyembulkan sedikit kepala dari celah pintu yang sedikit menganga.

Yuichiro terpaksa harus lebih gigih merayu lagi. Tidur _kelonan_ -nya malam ini terancam.

"Kalau gitu, Dinda mulai sekarang manggil Abang dengan sebutan 'Abang' aja. Itu kesannya terdengar lebih berbakti."

"Oh, jadi aku kurang berbakti, gitu? Lagipula 'kan dari segi usia tuaan aku ketimbang kamu!"

Salah omong lagi. Orang hamil memang sangat sensitif, dan sekarang Mikaela menyebut Yuichiro dengan kata 'kamu', yang secara harfiah ini bakal perang yang tidak akan mudah kelar hanya dengan kalimat-kalimat syahdu.

"Bukan begitu maksud Abang."

Pintu kembali ditutup. Yuichiro mencelos.

Tak sampai satu menit, pintu kembali membuka tapi kali ini memuntahkan barang-barang, yakni: bantal, guling dan selimut.

Keputusan final. "Tidur di luar!"

"Abang enggak mau tidur di luar."

Obat nyamuk bakar dilempar beserta pemantik dan buku Yasin disodorkan sebagai persembahan terakhir. "Ya udah, tidur di kuburan sana!"

Pintu dihempas kuat. Yuichiro hanya bisa nestapa.

* * *

Hati seorang istri memang kerap benar. Sehabis pulang dari pasar, ia melihat dari kejauhan Shinoa mengajak Yuichiro ke rumahnya. Entah apa alasannya, Mikaela sudah membutakan mata dan menganggap itu adalah modus.

Tidak ingin main hakim sendiri alias naluri baik Mikaela memberikan banding bahwa sesungguhnya sang suami tidak akan berani bermain serong mengingat semua pengorbanan Yuichiro selama ini.

Namun hati iblisnya berkata bahwa mungkin saja Yuichiro khilaf dan terjadilah. Kucing mana yang tidak akan menerkam ikan yang disuguhkan begitu saja.

Diam-diam Mikaela menguntit dan mengikuti. Yuichiro dan Shinoa kini terlihat di halaman belakang bertanah gembur. Mikaela mengintip dari celah pagar kayu.

Terlihat di bagian kanan halaman gundukan-gundukan tanah yang ditumbuhi tunas kecil berbaris. Pot-pot berisi tumbuhan juga banyak bergelantungan di serambi belakang. Sepertinya sang tetangga gemar bertanam.

Yuichiro menyekop pada tanah di bagian kiri agak jauh dari mata biru mengawasi. Shinoa datang membawa nampan berisi satu teko dan satu gelas, diletakkan di bangku berayun bercat putih di teras. Mereka terlihat berbincang. Tapi Mikaela tidak bisa mendengar berhubung jaraknya cukup jauh.

Mikaela beralih pada celah kayu terdekat. Ada sayup-sayup suara meski samar tapi masih dapat ditangkap.

"Jangan salah, waktu dia meminang Adek romantis banget, dia juga udah enggak cupu lagi."

"Makanya Adek mau nikah sama dia?"

"Iya, A'. Pasti Aa enggak nyangka banget, 'kan?" Shinoa tertawa kecil, berpose menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan biar kelihatan _girly_ mungkin.

Mikaela jeri.

"Sayangnya dari awal ayah Adek sama kakaknya tidak merestui, A'."

Yuichiro menghentikan sekopannya sebentar.

"Kita menikah masih tanpa restu. Adek aja nikah pakai wali pengganti lo."

Shinoa memasang tampang sedih. Yuichiro tidak tahu harus menyikapinya bagaimana kecuali mendengarkan.

"Setelah kami memaksa tetap hidup bersama selama satu tahun, kakaknya datang nyampurin kehidupan kita. Demi kebaikan, ya, kita pisah."

Wajah Shinoa bertambah muram, Yuichiro tidak tahan untuk tidak berkomentar. "Karena itu Adek pindah ke sini?"

Shinoa mengangguk. "Kalau tidak menyangkut tentang suaminya Adek, ayah pasti senang. Orang pertama yang setuju Adek jauh-jauh sama suami Adek yah ayah, A'. Ayah lalu membelikan rumah ini. Adek disuruh pindah agar Adek bisa menenangkan diri."

"Lalu suami Adek tahu bahwa Adek sudah pindah rumah?"

Menggeleng, "Enggak, A'. Memang ini yang terbaik. Kita memang habis jodoh kali, A'."

Yuichiro ingin sekali menepuk bahu Shinoa sebagai wujud rasa simpati dan penenangan setelah dia bercerita sendu tentang kandasnya pernikahan yang dari awal sudah terhalang restu. Tapi tangannya belepotan tanah.

"Tapi, Adek ambil sisi positifnya aja. Berkat pindah 'kan, Adek jadi setetangga sama Aa." Dia pun kembali malu-malu. Wajah muramnya tadi seolah kamuflase. "Aa tahu enggak, ayah pasti senang banget kalau ternyata kita bertetanggaan. Soalnya tidak sekali dua ayah nyinggung Aa. Apa-apa pasti ayah membandingkan Aa dengan suaminya Adek."

Kali ini, Yuichiro yang tersipu. Mikaela di balik pagar kayu sudah tidak bisa ditakar lagi betapa kesal hatinya.

"Seandainya aja dulu Adek setuju LDR-an dan kita enggak putus, pasti lain cerita ya, A'." Shinoa menerawang. Ada sedikit kesan sesal dalam untaian kalimatnya.

Yuichiro garuk-garuk dengkul. Di satu sisi ada sedikit rasa kegeeran dalam kepalanya. Di sisi lain bingung harus menanggapi apa.

Dada Mikaela narik turun. Mendadak napasnya sangat sesak.

"Eughh, Aa perutnya kotak-kotak." Perut delapan pak tercetak sekalipun garmen putih tak berlengan menutupinya. Buliran peluh yang menyembapi kaos telah memperlihatkan kegagahan Yuichiro.

Jari Shinoa menyolek perut rata si kepala hitam, "Boleh Adek buka, A', kaosnya? Adek jadi kepengin nyubit roti sobek."

Cukup sudah, Mikaela tak sanggup untuk melihat lebih lanjut. Tak ada penuaian balasan. Mikaela memilih merajuk menyimpan rasa kesal yang telah menjelma menjadi rasa sakit hati. Hentak langkah buru-buru mencuri atensi Shinoa dan Yuichiro.

Dan Yuichiro sekilas melihat ujung helaian pirang berjalan gegas menjauhi belakang pagar kayu. Perlu sedikit perjuangan untuk Yuichiro keluar dari area pekarangan belakang berhubung Shinoa ngotot minta dirinya membuka baju.

Mikaela didapati Yuichiro menghirup inhaler asma duduk di kursi kerja. Tangannya terlihat gemetar. Kedua sklera digarut-garuti garis merah. Bagian bawah pelupuk tampak berwarna merah muda dan sembab serta bagian bawah matanya ada bekas likuid bening.

"Sayang, asma kamu kumat lagi?" Tercetak raut teramat sangat cemas pada wajah Yuichiro. "Ayo kita segera ke rumah sakit!"

Yuichiro dilempar obat semprot. Dahinya yang terkena langsung memerah, perlahan-lahan membenjol. Kebal rasa sakit karena terkalahkan rasa khawatir, Yuichiro tetap melangkah maju. Sebelah tangan masih terjulur hendak menanting Mikaela. Kali ini sayur-sayuran yang dilayangkan. Yuichiro tak gentar, Mikaela kukuh tak mau didekati alih-alih disentuh. Sampai laptop pun dilontarkan, Yuichiro pantang mundur.

"Biarkan aku mati!" Mikaela tak kuasa menahan tangis. Berlari menghilang di balik pintu kamar kembali mengunci diri.

* * *

Tidak sekali dua sang tetangga merayu suami orang. Dan hanya Yuichiro yang getol dia dekati seperti wanita keganjenan. Memang bukan seperti lagi tapi sangat tampak sekali. Entah karena dia memang kesepian atau karena dia masih cinta atau karena dua-duanya. Mikaela telah menyikapinya dengan wujud aksi protes, tapi Yuichiro yang kena imbasnya.

Tidur berdua sudah jauh dari kata jarang. Tanggapan ketus dari Mikaela sekarang menjadi langganan. Yuichiro tiap malam tidur ditemani serangga penghisap darah yang lalu lalang. Kadang ia tidur di sofa ruang tamu, kadang tidur di pos ronda, dan kadang benaran tidur di atas kuburan.

Meski begitu-begitu Yuichiro seolah tak paham dan masih saja meladeni sang tetangga kegatelan.

Yuichiro tiba-tiba hilang bahkan hanya dalam durasi Mikaela cebok di kakus. Meninggalkan tugasnya mengupas bawang-bawang yang belum tertuntaskan.

Tak usah berpikir panjang-panjang, tentu Mikaela tahu ke mana sang suami pergi.

Langsung masuk tanpa permisi, Mikaela nyelonong menyeleksi tiap seluk beluk rumah Shinoa. Lubang tikus sekalipun tak luput dari tilikan mata biru.

Lalu ia mendengar percakapan samar dari arah sebuah kamar.

"Kurang dalam, A'. Masukinnya dalamin lagi dong."

Belum melihat, ubun-ubun Mikaela sudah berasap.

"Lagi, A'. Dalamin lagi."

"Begini?"

"Iya, A'. Ahahahaha," tertawa renyai, "keluar, A'. Udah keluar!" lalu berseru, "Kalau udah keluar jadinya 'kan enak."

"Hhhhh," desah lelah bercampur puas, "akhirnya," masih kelelahan, "tusukan Aa membuahkan hasil."

Sekali lagi Mikaela menghentikan pengintaiannya di tengah jalan. Jantungnya seakan tertikam, tak keruan rasa membayangkan perselingkuhan sang suami yang terpergok di siang bolong. Hatinya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Air mata hangat menghambur deras jauh lebih deras dari tangisan _alayers_ saat menonton drama Korea.

Tapak kaki Mikaela berbenturan lantai marmer tertangkap radar kuping Yuichiro yang seketika langsung gusar.

"Mika?!" Ia menoleh ke arah pintu yang setengah menganga.

"Jadi enteng, A,' nge- _flush_ -nya. Udah enggak mampet kayak tadi."

Tak ada sahutan.

"Aa?"

Yuichiro sudah lenyap dengan tongkat penyedot kloset yang menggeletak.

Di kediaman Hyakuya telah pecah perang. Mikaela meronta menangis menggaung seperti orang gila. Melontar semua benda ke arah Yuichiro seperti mengusir setan dengan semaian air suci.

"Ini tidak seperti yang Dinda pikirkan!"

Sambil terisak, "Aku enggak mikir, tapi aku mendengar!"

"Tapi Dinda enggak lihat kalau kita itu enggak ngapa-ngapain!"

Kedua tangan sengaja menutup dua telinga. Mikaela menggeleng, menolak mendengarkan pembelaan.

"Pembohong!" Mikaela berteriak lemah. Deru napasnya terdengar tak wajar. Wajah cantik tercemar pucat.

Yuichiro menemukan sesuatu yang janggal segera sigap memasang gestur waspada.

Tepat dugaan, tubuh Mikaela melunglai. Kelopak matanya merapat otomatis. Yuichiro lekas menangkap tubuh ringkih itu sebelum kerasnya lantai yang menyapa duluan.

Mikaela pingsan karena terlalu _shock_.

* * *

Kesalahpahaman yang tidak dijelaskan kepada orang ketiga _a.k.a_ Shinoa semakin membuat wanita itu ngelunjak. Yuichiro membiarkan hal itu karena tidak ingin menyinggung dan menyakiti perasaan Shinoa. Ia lebih memilih menyelesaikan masalah dengan cara menjaga jarak dengan sang tetangga.

Sudah mulai diterapkan Yuichiro semenjak Mikaela diserang _drop_ dan harus diopname selama lima hari. Mikaela pernah keguguran. Ia tidak ingin calon anaknya yang masih dalam perut kembali gagal terlahirkan lantaran tubuh Mikaela yang terus-terusan melemah karena termakan bara cemburu.

Tapi tetap saja si wanita janda berusaha keras mendekati sang mantan yang kini telah menjadi suami orang. Jika dijauhi maka dirinya yang mendatangi. Sungguh kurang ajar, bukan?

"Spada!" Shinoa mulai genit lagi, bertamu dan berpijak di muka pintu Hyakuya.

"Ya, ada apa Shinoa?" Demi Mikaela, Yuichiro sudah mengganti penyebutannya.

"Aa, Adek 'kan lagi ngulek sambal tapi kehabisan terasi. Kurang asoy geboy gedebuk enjoy kalau mamam sambal tanpa campuran terasi, Adek kemari mau minta terasi, Aa punya terasi?"

"Waduh, Mika anti terasi. Tidak pernah ada terasi di rumah kami."

Shinoa berkerut kecewa.

Yuichiro berpikir sejenak, "Tapi, di dapur ada pete, bekas makanannya Yakkaccin. Terasinya diganti pete aja, mau? Kan sama-sama bau."

Mengangguk, "Seperti kata pepatah, A'. Tak ada terasi, pete pun jadi."

Perasaan pepatahnya bukan itu deh.

Yuichiro berbalik hendak berjalan menuju dapur, Shinoa berucap lagi, "A'?"

Yuichiro memutar badan bertanya hanya dengan siratan dua alis yang terangkat saja.

"Pisangnya juga sekalian kalau ada," imbuh Shinoa tanpa rasa gengsi, "buat cuci mulut."

"Pisang?"

"Iya, A'." Shinoa memasang jurus _the face of_ imut-imut. "Pisang yang itu." Shinoa menunjuk. Menunjuk ke mana Yuichiro tak paham.

Yang ada mata hijau membelalak kala melihat penampakan sosok beraut garang abstrak kaku menyirat amarah tertahan. Yang membuat jeri bukan wajah Mikaela yang muncul begitu saja di belakang punggung Shinoa melainkan benda yang dibawanya. Sebuah gergaji mesin menyala ada di tangan si pirang. Siap menebang kepala manusia sekalipun.

Gerung bising mesin gergaji membikin Shinoa terpaksa hengkang kaki dengan alasan, "Adek boker dulu, A'. Petenya entar aja." Dan kabur melewati Mikaela yang beratmosfer mengancam.

Yuichiro menghampiri _uke_ -nya, "Dinda, kenapa main itu? Kan barangnya berat, tidak baik buat kandungan."

Gergaji mesin dimatikan. Dan Mikaela melempar benda itu asal di halaman.

"Bodo amat!"

Yuichiro ditinggalkan. Laju kakinya melangkah berhentak tanda merajuk. Lagi-lagi Mikaela ngambek.

* * *

Ada-ada saja trik orang jablay dalam mencuri perhatian. Shinoa masih gigih menarik simpati sang mantan. Tapi kali ini diberkati dengan kesialan yang benar-benar ampun-ampunan. Dirinya yang berniat hanya pura-pura ditabrak malah tertabrak betulan oleh gerobak sayur yang sering mangkal di kompleks perumahan elit itu.

Desas-desus tabrak lari sampai ke telinga Yuichiro. Insting ingin menolong menjalar begitu saja dalam pikirannya. Gerakan alamiah tersistem pada dua tungkai yang hendak melesat ke tempat kejadian. Namun sebuah tangan kurus putih mencengkeram pergelangannya. Tanpa petuah kata-kata dan hanya dari sorot mata, Mikaela menyampaikan maksud.

 _Jangan! Biarkan saja si jalang itu mampus!_

Yuichiro yang masih berperikemanusiaan melepaskan rengkuhan tangan itu. Mata hijau berpendar teduh.

 _Maaf, sayang. Abang harus menolongnya. Entah itu Dinda izinkan atau tidak, Abang tetap akan pergi._

Dan pergilah Yuichiro menerjang larangan sang tercinta yang terbelalak tak percaya.

Tubuh mungil tergeletak di badan jalan menjadi tontonan warga sekampung. Kerumunan disapu. Yuichiro dengan gagahnya langsung menggendong Shinoa yang berdarah di bagian kening ala bridal.

Mikaela melihat dari kejauhan punggung Yuichiro yang maskulin pergi membawa sang rival. Punggung itu kokoh, tak tergoyahkan, tapi sayang kekuatan ototnya digunakan pada orang yang salah. Mata safir berkilat kecewa plus marah. Mirip seorang pemain protagonis yang melihat kekasihnya menikah dengan orang lain di altar.

Lesu tungkainya melangkah. Pantat didaratkan dengan sisa kekuatan yang semakin terkuras akibat rasa kecewa yang tidak berhenti menyambinya.

Sekarang Mikaela berpikir. Haruskah ia menggugat cerai? Perlukah ia membungkus semua properti dan meninggalkan rumah yang penuh dengan kenangan ini?

Sebenarnya antara Shinoa dan dirinya, dirinya pasti menang jauh. Hanya saja, titel Shinoa adalah sang mantan. Seseorang yang berpotensi dapat mencuri hati Yuichiro lagi.

Dan terlebih, ia sangat mencintai Yuichiro. Sangat terlalu mencintainya sampai mati. Jangan harap ia akan menyerahkan Yuichiro-nya begitu saja.

Lama Mikaela merenung duduk di atas tempat tidur. Hingga sebuah chat bb* masuk.

 _Dinda Mika, Abang sedang nungguin Shinoa di rumah sakit, belum ada keluarganya yang datang. Abang tidak tega meninggalkannya sendirian. Abang minta pengertian dari Dinda satu kali ini aja._

Ponsel dihempaskan ke pintu.

Ia ingin mengerti tapi rasanya sulit sekali. Perlahan air mata itu turun lagi.

* * *

Cinta ditolak memang tidak enak. Pedihnya sebelas dua belas dengan cinta milikmu berpotensi direbut. Tapi paham Mikaela seperti ini, cinta miliknya terancam, tukang tenung bertindak.

Mikaela tanpa sepengetahuan Yuichiro mengecap jasa 'orang pintar'. Direkomendasikan oleh temannya semasa SD, Rene.

Namanya Krul Tepes. Lulusan strata tiga ilmu pertenungan dari Sanguinem. Entah di mana itu tempatnya, Mikaela _ora_ peduli. Yang penting ilmunya yahut dan top markotop. Si tukang tenung ini wanita yang cebolnya sama dengan Shinoa.

Berhubung Mikaela sedang mengandung, haram baginya menginjak tempat dengan segala pernak-pernik berbau klenik di dalamnya. Untungnya Krul bisa berinteraksi jasa melalui _S*ype_. Dan dia enggan dipanggil tukang tenung atau paranormal apalagi dukun. Sebutannya yang wajib adalah Peri Krul.

" _Ane funya 5 tarif. Tarif standar, efeknya baru nyamfe 6 samfe 7 hari. Tarif reguler 3 samfe 4 hari. Tarif exfress 1 samfe 2 hari. Tarif sufer exfress 5 samfe 10 jam. Tarif sufer dufer exfress saat itu juga nyamfe._ " Dan aksennya pun rada-rada Arab kawe gitu.

" _Ente mau yang mana tinggal filih. Kalau dendam ente udah kesumat vanget, ane saranin tarif yang faling terakhir. Asal ada fulus. Dan fulusnya sesuai dengan efeknya juga._ "

"Masalah duit gampang, Ibu Per. Mana sini nomor rekeningnya saya transfer langsung?!"

Segera Krul memampang selembar kertas besar di depan layar bertuliskan digit angka loker penumpuk uang.

" _Ente jangan asal transfer aja. Filih tarif yang mana dulu nih?_ "

"Yang terakhir."

Kilat Peri Krul menambahkan selembar kertas lain di bawahnya. Ditampakkan jelas-jelas sampai memenuhi layar. Nominal harga yang patut Mikaela bayarkan.

" _Ente androgini gini zahanam juga, ya._ "

"Saya sakit hati pake banget, Ibu Per." Lalu menyentuh ponsel pintar untuk mengisi _m-banking_.

" _Ente jangan fanggil ane far fer far, emang ane fer fulfen afa!? Fanggil ane Feri Krul! Harus lengkaf!_ "

" _Sorry_ , Feri Krul. Itu udah saya transfer, udah masuk enggak?"

Beberapa detik kemudian ponsel si Peri bedentang satu kali. Dia mengecek ringkas lalu tersenyum lebar.

" _Okee, sif!_ " Ponsel diabaikan dan kembali ke topik, " _Sekarang ente maunya teluh macam mana sebut saja, ane sakti._ "

Mikaela menyentuh bibirnya. Arah matanya ke lain bukan ke layar datar. Untuk terakhir kalinya ia berpikir matang-matang. "Saya maunya―"

* * *

Sudah tiga hari Shinoa dirawat di rumah sakit. Perban putih melilit di kepala plus dengan noda merah serupa adegan pasaran di sinetron _bullshit_.

Malam itu mendadak rumah sakit tempat dia dirawat mati listrik. Listrik cadangan yang dinanti-nanti tak kunjung nyala-nyala. Ruangan perawatannya gelap pekat, Shinoa jadi terus terjaga dibuatnya. Disinyalir ternyata ada salah satu mesin genset yang rusak. Dan kebetulan lampu di kamar Shinoa adalah salah satu yang seharusnya dialiri energi dari mesin itu.

Netranya terus mengawasi ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Senantiasa hitam pekat tak ada warna lain selain kegelapan. Napasnya memburu. Shinoa tergolong orang yang takut dengan fenomena mati lampu. Dia merasa seakan oksigen mendadak berkurang dan pikiran paranoidnya mendoktrin gejala sesak napas.

Shinoa mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Menyembunyikan sebagian badan di dalam selimut. Tak henti-hentinya mamanggil suster atau siapa pun yang bisa ke tempatnya. Tapi tak ada satu orang pun yang bersudi menggubrisnya alih-alih menemaninya.

Jemari meraba sekitaran bantal. Sebuah ponsel ditemukan. Shinoa berencana untuk menghubungi ayahnya.

 _Shit_. Baterainya habis.

Belum puas mengumpat, ada pergerakan dari muka pintu. Derit pintu yang dibuka dan sosok gelap seseorang yang masuk membuat dada Shinoa spontan menggebu-gebu. Suaranya bergetar ketika bertanya, "Si―siapa i―tu?"

Sahutan lemah, tapi Shinoa yang mulai panik seakan menuli. Sekujur bulu kuduk menegang berdiri.

Badan bersembunyi utuh di balik selimut. Menggigil ketakutan sambil memejam mata. Dia ingin kabur, tapi seluruh badannya terlampau gemetar tak berdaya. Energinya seakan mengering begitu saja.

Sebuah jemari merayap menguak selimut. Shinoa otomatis berteriak kencang. "KYAAAAAAA!"

" _Honey_ , ini aku."

Bertepatan itu listrik menyala. Selarik paras yang dia kenal menjadikannya mendadak autis.

"Ayank!"

Kemudian memeluk tubuh pria itu erat dan dengan segenap penuh perasaan. Terharu. Menangis. Sesegukan Shinoa menyambut sang pembesuk yang ternyata adalah suaminya.

* * *

Kehamilan Mikaela sudah memasuki jalan lima bulan. Tidak ada embusan cobaan berwujud tetangga ganjen kegatelan lagi. Soalnya, Shinoa sudah rujuk kembali dengan suaminya, Yoichi.

Iya, mereka sebenarnya masih saling cinta, namun terkendala di restu. Dan sepertinya kedua belah pihak keluarga sudah berdamai. Alasan Shinoa gemar menggoda Yuichiro karena memang dia jablay. Tapi sekarang sudah ada yang membelai, sudah ada yang menyervis. Yuichiro tentu saja sudah tidak Shinoa urusi lagi.

Mikaela tidak lupa berterima kasih kepada yang di atas dan juga kepada seseorang.

 _Trims, Feri Krul. Jasa tenungnya manjur._

Begitu isi pesan singkatnya.

Mikaela sekarang sudah tidak menekukan bibir ke bawah lagi. Ia selalu tersenyum kala melihat Shinoa dan Yoichi mengumbar kemesraan. Yang dulunya jijik sekarang ia lebih sering iri. Kalau sudah seperti itu Yuichiro ia jadikan tempat bermanja-manja.

Ia menengok ke samping, menatap wajah Yuichiro yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya yang juga ikut menonton adegan romantis tetangga. Yuichiro tersenyum lebar dan balik memandangnya. Mereka saling tatap-tatapan, saling senyum-senyuman seperti orang yang baru dimabuk cinta.

Tidak, sepasang makhluk ini selalu dirayapi cinta di setiap hari-harinya, di setiap seluk beluk isi rumahnya.

"Abang cinta Dinda."

Mikaela menggigit bibir. Yuichiro memangkas jarak wajah mereka berdua.

Dan adegan berikutnya adalah sepasang bibir yang saling bergumul tumpang tindih. Melekat erat saling memagut. Seolah mereka akan menempel selamanya.

* * *

 **SELESAI**

* * *

 **a/n**

Kehamilan pria memang sulit diterima terutama para _fujoshi_ yang tidak biasa membacanya. Dan saya sengaja tidak menerapkan sistem Omegaverse, biar _antimainstream_. Yang ada unsur Omegaverse-nya disimpan dulu buat fik-fik mendatang.

Maaf bila saya kesannya ada menyindir sesuatu di sini (jika ada), saya benar-benar minta maaf untuk itu. Semuanya adalah fiktif dan hiburan semata.

Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca.

 **-Snaw-**


End file.
